


Мама воевала

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2018 [10]
Category: Carcharodons: The Reaping Time, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Прошло несколько лет, но Ранник до сих пор снятся кошмары...





	Мама воевала

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан без учета событий второй книги цикла "Внешняя тьма".

_Неистовые Ангелы с холодными глазами  
Штурмуют твои небеса...  
Егор Летов_

Маленький Остин завозился и закапризничал в кроватке.

Кроватка была старой и расшатанной, и все вокруг отнюдь не блистало красотой и удобством — начиная с блекло-розовых занавесок и облезлых игрушек, наспех убранных в ящик у стены, и заканчивая обшарпанным корпусом устаревшего мамина когитатора. Но Остину все нравилось — он не ведал другой обстановки, как не ведал и другого вида за окном. Зартак, страшный мир-тюрьма, насквозь, точно червями, изъеденный выработками, для него был родиной.

А смотритель Джейд Ранник — мамой.

И сейчас он требовал от мамы сказку на ночь. Не просто сказку.

Любимую сказку.

— Ма-а, ну расскажи!

— Что такое, сыночек? Давай я тебе расскажу про Императора…

— Ну ма-а! Я не хочу про Императора! И про святую Шаббат не хочу! Расскажи, как ты воевала вместе с настоящими Астартес!

Джейд Ранник сжала руки так, что попавший между пальцами край кителя затрещал — она как раз готовила одежду на завтра. Сын не видел ее лица.

Она всегда отворачивалась, когда он просил у нее рассказывать об этом.

И всегда рассказывала.

Казалось, что с каждым новым рассказом об одном и том же она все больше верит самой себе…

— Ну ладно, — она отложила китель и присела возле кровати Остина. — Слушай и не перебивай. Я тогда только-только закончила Схола Прогениум, и меня все считали девчонкой, которой ничего нельзя поручить…

— Вот болваны-то!

— Я же просила, не перебивай, — Джейд перевела дух. Тогда ее старшие коллеги было правы, совершенно правы. И все-таки из тех, кто отправился на «Имперскую истину», никто, кроме нее, не выжил. — Тогда к нам прибыл корабль «Имперская истина». Все шло как обычно, но у начальства возникли сомнения, и нас отправили проверить, не случилось ли чего. И я попросилась с ними…

— Да они должны были назначить тебя командиром, правда, ма?

— Сынок, — вмешался старший арбитратор Якен, занятый полезным делом — намазыванием на завтра бутербродов для Элейн, старшей сестры Остина и своей старшей дочери. Занятия в младшей схоле шли довольно долго, а столовая продавала обеды по явно завышенным ценам. — Сынок, послушай сначала маму, потом задавай вопросы. Мама воевала, она, верно, знает, как надо рассказывать.

Остин умолк, только глаза его горели от предвкушения.

— А по прибытию мы обнаружили, что экипаж корабля… исчез. Вместе с капитаном. А вместо них на корабле были, — Джейд сделала драматическую паузу, заставив сына выдохнуть, — Космодесантники Хаоса!

— Настоящие?

— Еще какие!

— Большие?

— Огромные!

— Страшные?

— Да не то слово. Все в зубах, в рогах, в бусах из черепов, вооруженные до зубов…

— И ты испугалась?

Джейд улыбнулась сыну.

— Ни капельки, — сказал Якен. — Твоя мама, сынок, шмальнула в их главного из дробовика, а потом развернулась, захватила десантную капсулу и отправилась на Зартак, чтобы предупредить всех об опасности!

— И тебя, па?

— И меня, сынок…

 

_…Джейд Ранник, тогда — младший смотритель Ранник — так и не узнала, кто захватил зартакский корабль. Это было всего лишь тюремное судно, прибывшее на Зартак с Феллорейна, но оно прибыло с заметным опережением графика, что само по себе было необычно. Обычным считалось недельное опоздание: бюрократические процедуры могли затянуться и на дольше._

_С прибытием тюремных судов начинался обратный отсчет для тех заключенных, которых признали не заслуживающими казни или превращения в сервитора. Средняя продолжительность жизни в выработках Зартака составляла 10 месяцев. Всего 10 месяцев. Ранник гнала от себя мысли об этом. В конце концов, люди, спустя полгода превращавшиеся в ходячие скелеты с изъязвленной кожей и гноящимися глазами и углами потрескавшихся губ, это заслужили. Ранник, может быть, тоже хотелось бы жить в роскоши и тратить деньги не считая, но она же не убивала и не грабила?_

_Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так. «Имперская истина» не отвечала на вызовы._

_Она не могла заставить себя сказать, что экипаж не исчез. Да, выпускник Схола Прогениум должен спокойно относиться к мертвым. В Империуме часто вспыхивали войны, а война — это не только славные победы, и не только разрушенные дома и уничтоженная техника, но и павшие. Однако даже матерым бойцам, не говоря уж о младшем смотрителе Ранник, не часто попадаются трупы в таком состоянии._

_Кто-то убил людей с жестокостью и силой, на которые не были способны ни люди, ни известные Ранник животные. Но это не был и механизм: тела полосовали с остервенением, возможным только в припадке исступленной ярости. В воображении девушки возникла чудовищная разумная машина с когтями вроде тех, что копали новые шахты на Зартаке, только очень острыми; память услужливо подсунула слова «изуверский интеллект»… И они, эти когти, нещадно, до позвоночника, протыкали тела, потом выдергивались, взламывая ребра, вспарывая животы и вытаскивая комья внутренностей через раны. Они свежевали лица, оставляя на черепах лицевые мускулы, но сдирая кожу, и лишенные век высохшие глаза слепо пялились на то, как расправляются со следующей жертвой. Они отрубали конечности — не до конца, а вырезая из живых костей и мяса причудливые фигуры. Брызги крови засыхали на стенах, а мертвецы подтаскивались к центрам помещений вместо того, чтобы остаться сваленными там, где их застигла механическая смерть, и из них выкладывались кровавые картины…_

_Что это было на самом деле?_

_Труп капитана — то, что от него осталось после того, как его выпотрошили и распяли наполовину ободранный скелет — был пригвожден к командному трону, под ногами хрустела засохшая кровь._

_Кто это был?_

_Ранник знала, что изуверский интеллект в принципе может быть создан, но это — самая злостная техноересь, какую только можно вообразить, и создатель будет сурово покаран. Значит, либо «Имперскую истину» действительно атаковало творение техноеретика, что маловероятно, либо это был кто-то живой. Изувер. Ксенос?_

_Нет._

_…Ранник даже не рассмотрела его толком, когда он обрушился на ее отделение. Она лишь поняла, что у него были цепные мечи, и эти мечи уничтожили в мгновение ока всех ее товарищей, оставив от них лишь кровавые ошметки. И перчатки, одной из которых это существо размозжило голову старшины Макран — опытной, сильной, бесстрашной старшины Макран — всего лишь слегка пошевелив рукой._

_И панцирь, в который перепуганная девчонка — напрочь забыв о том, чему ее учили в Схола Прогениум — разрядила дробовик._

_Ей до сих пор иногда снились в кошмарах красные линзы его шлема, густой жестокий хохот и ледяные, мертвящие слова._

_Он сказал ей: «Ты подходишь»._

 

— И ты представляешь, Остин, — продолжала Джейд, укачивая сына, — когда я нашла своих, первым, кого я встретила, был твой папа!

— А она и говорит: «Это закрытая информация, как я выбралась!» — расхохотался Якен, хлопая себя по коленям. — Я тогда был младшим арбитратором и повидал достаточно, но чтобы такая малявка и была такой храброй!

Взгляды Джейд и Якена встретились.

Оба понимали, что Джейд послали на Зартак, чтобы рассказать о случившемся. Чтобы те, кто еще выжил на Зартаке — Джейд не знала, что часть тех страшилищ уже на поверхности планеты — ждали неминуемой смерти, трясясь от страха. Но просчитались: Джейд решила никому и ничего не рассказывать в подробностях. Ей пришлось бы вспоминать их, чертовы подробности, а оно было выше ее сил — но и об этом она бы не стала рассказывать.

Как и о том, что Якен, опасаясь бунта заключенных, настаивал на том, чтобы перебить их до последнего человека, а Джейд воспротивилась.

— Твой папа, сынок, тоже был отчаянно смелым, — улыбнулась Джейд.

— Ма, а когда будут настоящие Астартес? Я хочу про них, — сонно промямлил Остин.

Джейд заговорила раздумчивым, мягким голосом:

— Мы уже готовились к худшему… ну как к худшему — что придется сражаться с этими злодеями в одиночку.

— Вы бы их победили!

— Конечно, но пришлось бы попотеть. И вдруг, подумать только, опускается корабль, из него выходят высокие, гордые, дюжие красавцы в серых доспехах и говорят мне: «Приветствуем тебя, гражданин Империума!» — Остин замер в восторге. Он слышал это в тысячный раз, но его глаза восхищенно загорелись, а дыхание прервалось, будто впервые. — И еще они говорят: «Гражданин, нам нужна твоя помощь». И я согласилась провести их по выработкам, чтобы они не заблудились!

Остин расплылся в улыбке. Даже великим Астартес понадобилась помощь его мамы!

— И они сразились с Космодесантниками Хаоса…

— А тебе не страшно было?

— Ну, страшно, конечно, — сказала Джейд. — Но я не могла их бросить. Ведь они были моими друзьями. И их командир, мой лучший друг Те Кахуранги, рассчитывал на меня…

Якен тревожно покосился на нее, расслышав в голосе нотки истерики.

Пожалуй, только он один и знал, насколько Джейд ненавидела этих «друзей» — даже сейчас, спустя годы. И за то, что их библиарий Те Кахуранги внушил ей фальшивую смелость и желание помочь, и за то, что ей довелось увидеть по их милости…

 

_Резня._

_Бойня._

_Иначе это нельзя было назвать._

_У них у всех были цепные мечи!_

_Нет, младший смотритель Ранник отлично знала, что у Космодесантников есть мечи и болтеры. Просто она не знала, что это так… ужасно._

_Она не знала, как вгрызаются зубья цепного меча в керамит, распиливая части доспеха и оставляя в нем грубые, неровные дыры. Как ревет и визжит цепной меч, как воняет разогретый до того, что к нему нельзя прикоснуться, керамит. Как безжизненны линзы — красные и зеленые — шлемов, не выражающие ничего даже тогда, когда хозяин разрезан на куски, но еще жив, Трон, какие же эти твари живучие…_

_Она не знала, как взрываются болты в телах, разметывая вокруг клочья мяса с осколками костей. Как точный выстрел разносит шлем вместе с башкой, и какие у них одинаковые, очень бледные и бесстрастные, лица — то, что еще уцелело от их лиц._

_Не знала, сколько крови может вылиться из одной гигантской трансчеловеческой туши и какие страшные раны почти не мешают двигаться и продолжать драться. Это было самым пугающим, такая жажда боя, которую ничем нельзя остановить._

_И Кархародоны были ничем не лучше тех мерзких страшилищ — такие же свирепые, они так же рвали противников цепными мечами и расстреливали их, выбивая мясо и кровь из тел, и их так же невозможно было смирить, даже вспоров грудную клетку или выпотрошив все внутренности._

_Ранник не знала, что они могут еще кое-что._

_Вырвать зубами — заостренными, как у акулы — глотку еретику. Кровь заливает бледное и бесстрастное лицо, на лице — ни брезгливости, ни жажды. Ударом латной перчатки раскрошить череп. Зачерпнуть пальцем, всем в крови и грязи, еще теплый мозг. Мерзкая сероватая слизь ложится в рот, и скаут замирает, будто пробуя изысканный деликатес, но на бледном лице — ни тени наслаждения._

_Те Кахуранги, посмевший называться «ее лучшим другом», объясняет, что они так получают информацию._

_Да что это за способ такой?! Что они за существа?! Если они за Империум — значит, они добрые, так думала Ранник при первой встрече. Теперь она знает: они чудовища._

_Чудовищное добро против чудовищного зла._

_Кто страшнее?_

_Кто чаще будет являться ей в кошмарах — бусы из черепов и окровавленные полуночно-синие доспехи или окровавленные серые доспехи и неподвижные акульи глаза?_

 

— Мам, а Кархародоны пришли, чтобы вас спасти? Да?

Остин знает, отлично знает ответ.

— Нет, сынок. Им нужны были слуги на корабли, и они хотели забрать наших заключенных. А Космодесантнки Хаоса решили им помешать и сделать заключенных слугами Хаоса. Они успели многих убить…

— Но тех, кто остался, спасли? Правда же?

Джейд молчит. Она всегда молчит, прежде чем ответить на этот вопрос. Ей кажется, что лучше умереть — да что там, стократ лучше! — чем еще хоть раз увидеть Кархародона даже издали. Но Якен перебивает:

— Конечно, их спасли. Да заключенные были просто счастливы искупить свои ошибки и доказать, что верны Императору!

Может быть, думает Джейд. В конце концов, они живут в этом аду — выработках Зартака — не больше года, непосильный труд и тяжелый климат превращают их в полумертвых зомби задолго до смерти…

Всех спасли. Все счастливы.

Остин сладко сопит.

Джейд тихонько поднимается и выходит из комнаты. Заглядывает к Элейн. Дочь еще не спит — она заканчивает рисунок к завтрашнему уроку.

— Ма, — говорит она, — смотри, что я нарисовала. Как думаешь, если я выучусь на пилота или вокс-офицера, меня возьмут на корабли Космодесанта? 

На листе бумаги — тщательно вырисованная и очень похожая Джейд Ранник, а рядом с ней — несколько Космодесантников в серых доспехах. Элейн Якен-Ранник не знает, как выглядит эмблема Кархародон Астра, поэтому она срисовала давно вымершего плезиозавра из учебника естественной истории. 

— Я хочу воевать вместе с ними, — говорит Элейн.

— Война, дочка, это не сказка, — тихо шепчет Джейд. — На войне нет ни правых, ни виноватых, ни победителей, ни побежденных. Есть только убитые и раненые.

В углу рисунка — надпись: «Моя мама воевала вместе с Астартес!»


End file.
